The Monovian Civil War
Following the Praetorian War the Empire was left in a state of disarray and uncertainty of the future. With the Empire's forces completely exhausted and scattered, funds empty, all major war ships destroyed or in desperate need of repair, and last but not least Praetorian resistance rampant throughout the country: A rebellion formed. Carin Inculta ( shadow leader at the time) proclaimed southern indepence for the Water, Earth, and Shadow Districts. Reasons for the War The south was tired of cleaning up what they called '' The North's problems'' and saw the opportunity to recreate their own independent kingdoms, as in the days of old before the Conquest. And so formed the Kingdom Coalition. Within 18 months after the Praetorian War, the declaration of secession was sent to the Emperor, along with the heads of all three Fire Kingdom Ambassadors.( One from each of the three rebel districts) The War Itself The two national armies collided primarily in the Water District, millions dying for either side.. The Shadowlands/ Inculta conflict The decision to secede from the Empire was one that not all the Incultas had agreed on. So when the proclamation was ordered, several of the Incultas, as well as their vassal houses ( all except for Zarosi) proclaimed allegiance to the Empire and fought against their own. Today this is known as The First Shadow Civil War. The loyalist Incultas established their seat of power in the Northen-shadowlands in a city known as Mournhold while the rebels held the ancestral-inculta seat of Sun Spear in the far south. The Earth Refusal The Kirokas decision to isolate themselves from the war has been called cowardly by some, but honorable by most. They ( unlike their vassal houses) shut their gates and didn't kill their own kinsmen. And with that, the Earth District fought for independence at one quarter strength, holding their own for the entire duration fo the war. Many still wonder to this day what would have happened if Earth fought at full strength. War in the Water District The War was fought, as all wars were. The Rebel Forces commanding 180,000 and The Loyalist Forces Commanding 210,000 with 40,000 in reserve. After 14 months of fighting, the rebels commanding 21,000 and the Loyalists down to nothing but reserves, the Rebels bent the knee to the Empire, as their ancestors did before them. Aftermath With all major war criminals executed, their left only one question : What to do with the remaining Incultas? Some said kill them all, others said exile them. The Emperor, seeing as how they stopped the main would-be shadow force of 220,000 which in all likelyhood would have defeated the North's forces, decided to reward them with the highest possible honor. He raised Vulpes Inculta to the postion of Emperor. In exchange the Incultas married one of their own, Serra Inculta, to Mareki Vakiiel. Ensuring these 2 families maintain a peace for generations to come ( And that the postion of Emperor stays within the Inculta and Vakiiel families). Although the position of Emperor is originally supposed to be a lifelong commitment, since Kodiia gave the position to Vulpes, Vulpes returned it to Kodiia, so that he may reign until the end of his days... Also, since Vulpes had no true-born heir, he couldn't continue the rule.